


Not Another Twilight Love Story

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Because we need more of them being kickass friends, Bigots, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I get in depth with it alot, I mean so much vampire lore, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, Sorry Not Sorry, Stackson Brotp, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Lydia Martin, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Violence, Your probably gonna hate Scott, sexy times later, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “Stiles!” Lydia screams, she tries to push him off so she can fight back, and he knows that together they could defeat the pack together but he doesn’t want that so instead he holds her tighter in his arms. She screams as the wolves howl only for their victory to be short lived as another set of howls enter the battle, ‘More wolves. Great. Out of the fire and into the frying pan.’ Stiles thinks disdainly to himself as he holds his sister closer.~~In which I write a terrible Vampire au and make bad Twilight jokes even though I've never read the books. Oh and so much UST and obliviousness :)





	1. Fresh Blood Spilt on Snow, and-OH! Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! Glad to be back here and in writing action! I've been busy with life stuff so I din't have time to get to writing or art, anyways, I'm really excited to write this pic because honestly there isn't enough fan fiction where Stiles is a vampire. Also Stackson BROTP is my new jam, so you'll probably see more of that in future fics.
> 
> And yes, this fic is totally based off of that awesome gif collection of Vampire Stiles and Lydia meeting the Hale pack, which I cannot find the link for D':
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!!

Running is something Stiles has always been used to in his long, desolate life. He’s run away from his parents to marry a man he thought he loved-only for the man to turn out to be the Devil who would in which turn Stiles into a monster along with himself-he had run away from his husband with his little sister to England where they lived for a long time together, that was until things starred to stir up in England. After that they ran around all over Europe, from one side of the country to the other before getting on a large cargo ship and went to America where Stiles and his sister Lydia decided they would changes things up, be less reclusive and make actual friends instead of scaring people off-they had to learn the hard way on that lesson when they lived in Paris for ten years, the people in their little town had tried to trap them inside of their home and burned it down. Thankfully, Stiles was strong enough to break down the wall so they could escape from the mob.

Now, five hundred years later-they spent over seventy years in America watching it build and burn only to build back up, they’re running again.

This time its from a pack of asshole werewolves that couldn’t handle taking “No” for an answer.

Stiles hisses and flies through the woods like the ground isn’t even there, his feet barely even touch the ground as he speed though the trees. The only problem is that those assholes had hurt Lydia badly and so Stiles is carrying his little sister in his arms while running form the werewolves. He can smell the territory line coming up and he smirks, the pack territory he’s about to cross smells strong, strong enough to take down the Calum pack or at least fight them off enough to give him a window to run. Snow covers everything in the woods, and sadly this was the day Stiles decided to wear black so he sticks out like a crocodile in a pond. When they finally cross over the territory line Stiles sets Lydia down on her feet now that she’s healed up enough, but falters when he hears snarling behind him. 

As it turns out, the Calum’s don’t understand that you have to ask permission to cross over another packs territory line. They howl at the sky as they spread around Stiles and Lydia, snarling and snapping as they step closer to the two vampires.

Stiles snarls back, letting his red eyes bleed through and fangs drop, he reins back in his true form that roars and claws to be let loose on these wild beast. But he won’t let it out and he won’t be the one to spill blood on this packs territory, everyone knows that to spill blood on a werewolf is the biggest act of disrespect. So instead of attacking Stiles jumps to cover his sisters body as the werewolves jump to attack, they claw and bite into his back, tearing open the marbled skin and Stiles roars in agony.

“Stiles!” Lydia screams, she tries to push him off so she can fight back, and he knows that together they could defeat the pack together but he doesn’t want that so instead he holds her tighter in his arms. She screams as the wolves howl only for their victory to be short lived as another set of howls enter the battle, ‘More wolves. Great. Out of the fire and into the frying pan.’ Stiles thinks disdainfully to himself as he holds his sister closer. The werewolves on top of them leap off and growl at the approaching pack, Stiles feels himself gasp in shock a little as a massive black wolf with red eyes leaps into the clearing, it’s very rare for werewolves to change into the full shift much less an actual wolf. He can practically feel the heat coming off their massive forms like a physical presence as they step through the woods and crowd around the other pack. Stiles can smell them and can taste the packs strength in the air, it’s like summer heat in the dessert amongst the freezing cold air. 

‘I was right.’ He thinks to himself as he watches the wolves pace around one another, calculating each and every move, ‘This pack is very strong.’

The black wolf snarls at the Calum pack before shifting into his human form, and oh-he gorgeous. Dark hair, chiseled face, and a body that Stiles will gladly write odes or sonnets about, in fact his fast thinking mind may have already started on one now that he watches the Alpha stalk forward. “You are crossing on Hale territory.” The alpha snarls at Calum’s pack alpha, Adrian Calum the asshole who kept trying to get Lydia to be his mate. 

Adrian snarls back at Hale and flashes his red eyes before pointing over to were Lydia is supporting Stiles up, “Those two crossed your territory first, we thought we’d just do you a favor and get rid of those blood suckers.” Adrian snarls, Lydia hisses in response as the two glare at each other. Baring her fans is an act that will lead any wolf to attack her, an act of war that Stiles doesn’t want to handle right now. At least, not in front of the Hale Pack.

“Lydia, enough.” Stiles tells her calmly, he can feel the edges of unconsciousness begin to toy with him has he hallucinates that the Hale Alpha had looked at him from a frozen expression. 

“As Alpha of this territory I am asking you once and only once to leave. I will not have blood pointlessly spilt on my land. I will deal with these two myself.” Hale growls, taking a step to stand over the Calum alpha, having a full foot of height on Adrian.

“You might want to be quick,” Adrian sneers, his eyes immediately shifting over to Lydia as a crooked grin stretches across his face, “That one right there’s a little manipulative whore. Fucking whore almost killed one of my beta-“

Using the lat of his strength to push himself off the ground and out of Lydia’s vice-like hold on him, Stiles is suddenly from one side of the clearing to where the Alpha’s stand and hand snapping up to grip Adrian’s threat and pull him up so they’re face to face. “If you ever call my sister a whore again, I’ll personally rip your throat out, right after I’ve drained the life out of your entire pack. I’ll tear you from limb to limb and suck the blood off your bones like a fucking appetizer.” Stiles roars at the Alpha, letting go of Calum’s throat to limp back to where Lydia is standing and immediately falls back into her hold.

Before Adrian can get up Hale snaps at the Alpha again, flashing his red eyes at him and snarling for him to leave at once. Adrian and his pack growl and raise their hackles but don’t fight with the Hale and his pack and instead choose to leave. Once they’re far enough away Stiles stops trying to keep himself standing and lets his knees buckle beneath him, Lydia cries out and pulls him back up into a sitting position and tears off his torn up shirt to look at the mangled mess that his back has become. 

“God, you self sacrificing idiot! Why did you let them use you like a scratch post like that. Idiot.” Lydia hisses at him and uses her powers to help heal him.

“That’s a cat metaphor.” Stiles points out, his vision getting a little loopy as he leans back against Lydia’s touch.

She smacks the back of his head in response, “Shut up, you imbecile.”

Someone clears their throat behind them and when Stiles twist his head around he sees that it is the Hale alpha. “Ah.” Stiles says, turning his head to cough a little as blood clogs up his lungs a little, before turning back to the alpha. “I apologize for bring the Calum pack into your territory, as well as running here without your permission. We were on the run because those assholes couldn’t handle no for an answer and decided instead they were going to stalk my little sister.”

Lydia scoffs, “I could have handled myself without your help, Stiles.”

Hale nods his head and crouches down next to them a hand reaching out only to stop as he looks for permission, getting lost into those eyes, those beautiful multicolor eyes he can’t decided whether they are green or hazel with just a light hint of green. He shakes himself out of his gazing and nods his head hissing a little when Hale helps to take away the pain, relaxing when it all starts to slip away. “It’s ok. You’ll be under my packs protection until you are ready to leave.”

Stiles watches his vision get splotchy from exhaustion, everything going black around Hale’s face. He’s barely conscious of his bodies movements as he reaches up to pet the side of Hale’s face and says, “Thanks, puppy.” Before passing out completely.

~~

Waking up feels like Hell, well, almost like Hell as he knows what Hell feels like and this is only cutting the top when it comes to what Hell feels like. Groaning as his eyes open up and adjust to the light in the room, Stiles stretches his neck to the side and sighs when he feels the bones pop one by one, blinking a couple of times he looks around the room and notes the very comfortable bed he’s laying on and how barren the room looks. Sniffing, he raises an eyebrow at the strong scent of werewolves and something else that smells like gun powder and flowers? Interesting. Sitting up he hisses and touches his healed back, the skin is still raw which makes it itchy and uncomfortable so he looks around for a shirt and frowns when there isn’t one provided. Huffing, Stiles gets off the bed and stretches his muscles for a couple of minutes before heading out of the room. 

He uses Lydia’s scent and follows it downstairs to where the entire pack of werewolves is seated in the living room, Lydia sitting by herself on one side. Stiles notes how a couple of the werewolves seemed to be ensnared by Lydia’s beauty and smirks a little to himself, huffing as she flips her hair over her shoulder and looks over to where Stiles is stand ing and glares. She raising a sharp strawberry blonde eyebrow at him and that has him moving again, not realizing that the werewolves are staring at his bare skin. He knows they probably think vampire skin sparkles but good god could they be more wrong; vampire skin doesn’t sparkly at all, instead it begins to harden a bit and look more like marble the longer the vampire ages. So no, instead of sparkles Stiles has gnarled tattoos over his skin.

“Sorry for the nudity, I couldn’t find a shirt.” Stiles smirks as he takes a seat next to Lydia on the loveseat.

“I’ll have Boyd bring you one down.” Hale tells him, the alpha’s eyes take a moment to look up and down Stiles chest before crawling back up to meet his eyes. “I suppose introductions are in order.”

“Yes. I believe you’ve met my lovely younger sister, Lydia Stilinski. And I am Stiles Stilinski, no Stiles is not my real name, my real name is Polish and practically unpronounceable for you English people, so don’t ask.” Stiles tells them with a little grin on his face.

Hale nods and says, “I’m Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack. Boyd is my second in command. And my beta’s are Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Aidan, Ethan, Malia and Liam. There is also Chris, Allison, Kira and Mason who are humans. And then there’s my Uncle Peter and my sister Cora.” He tells them, pointing to each and every one of the members in his pack. 

Tilting his head to the side, Stiles raises an eyebrow at the one wolf Derek hadn’t stated was his pack, “And this one? Is he not a wolf in your pack?”

“That’s Scott. He-“

“Isn’t apart of Derek’s pack. The Bite was forced on me without my consent from his crazy uncle, I don’t want to be a monster like the other’s.” The werewolf growls, flashing his red eyes at Stiles. Which means he’s another Alpha in the Hale territory, interesting.

“A monster? That’s a little disrespectful don’t you think? Alpha Hale was a born wolf, so to give the Bite it’s a gift, something to cherish. And yet, without a thought to how he feels you tell me that it had made you a monster. Very rude of you, pup.” He points out, looking down at his nails with little interest of what emotion crosses over Scott’s face when he finishes off his statement.

Scott growls back, “It’s not like you would understand.” Which makes Stiles laugh a little, Lydia turning her head to look at him with her piercing gaze. 

“You don’t know what it’s like to be a real monster, Scotty.” He tells him cryptically, with a cold emotionless smile that follows afterwards

‘Nine werewolves. Give or take,’ Stiles thinks, ‘that’s more than the Calum pack had. Must be a strong pack indeed.’

“That’s a lot to have in one pack. You must be a very strong pack.” Lydia points out trying to steer the conversation else where, and Stiles glares because damn that woman for using her abilities to read Stiles thoughts. He hates when she pulls that crap on him.

“Yes it is. But now the question is, why are there two vampires here in Beacon Hills?” The older werewolf-Peter asks them.

Lydia raises one of those perfect eyebrows, “We were living in Wyoming for a while now, and had been respectful of the pack that was already there, but Adrian Calum had decided to get handsy with me. He repeatedly ignored my answer and got more violent with his advances towards me, finally I decided enough was enough and told him I would hurt him if he did not stop. Of course, the man was bull headed and tried to rape me by having his pack hold me down, but thankfully Stiles was nearby and had ran in to save me. After that the pack was bloodthirsty for revenge and chased us all the way here. I had heard about the strength and respect of the Hale pack and thought you would be able to help us with the Calum pack.” Lydia explained to them. “I’m glad to see that the rumors were true.”

Peter hums and steps back into the shadows where he was lurking, when suddenly one of the beta’s ask, “So how old are you both?”

Stiles laughs while Lydia’s lip tighten a little, she always hated when people asked the age question to them since they were vampires.

“Liam.” Derek growls, the beta ducking his head in response.

“It’s alright.” Stiles tells the alpha, “We always get these questions when we meet other supernatural beings. Vampires aren’t very common and we’re practically hermits in the supernatural world. I’m 524 while Lydia here is a little younger but she won’t tell you her real age. And before you ask, no our skin doesn’t sparkly. Yes, we can drink from humans but we don’t kill them it’s more like the amount you’d donate at a blood drive, and we mostly stick to animals since they’re easier.”

“Can you turn into a bat?” Mason ask, his eyes widening with curiosity. 

“Something like that.” Stiles answers cryptically.

“Oh, do you have a coven leader? Who turned you?” Mason asks next.

Frowning Stiles freezes in his motions, one minute he’s by the couch the next he’s leaning against the window on the far side of the living room a hand coming up to rub down his face. He wills the terrible memories of the past to go away but a few slip through his wall and he can feel his shoulders tensing up.

Lydia is the one to answer the boys questions, “Stiles turned me when we found out I was deathly ill. At the time it wasn’t curable so it was either death or become a vampire, I had decided even before they discovered what I had that I wanted to be turned. I wouldn’t let my brother suffer yeasts of isolation because of what happened to him.” She explains. “He won’t talk about how he was turned, it’s very…horrific what happened.”

“I see. I uh-sorry for bringing back bad memories.” Mason tells Stiles who nods in response.

“It’s alright. I’ve had five hundred years to deal with it and yet it still makes my insides clench with disgust and anger.” He tells the kid, earning himself a dramatic huff from Lydia who rolls her eyes at Stiles.

“He’s dramatic ignore him.”

“I am not!”

“Stiles, you spent almost every weeknight in Paris reciting terrible poetry atop the Notre Dame, or you went on what you called ‘strolls’ through the catacombs. And let’s not forget what happened in England-“

“Ok, fine. I’m the dramatic one, but your the mean one.” He points out, flopping down on the couch next to her.

“Which I wear proudly.” She says confidently, tossing her hair over her shoulder while Stiles rolls his eyes in annoyance. 

“Oh man, do we have to get you guys coffins?” Isaac asks, he looks worried all of a sudden and looks over to the window where the sun us peaking up from the horizon. “I don’t know if we’ll have enough time to grab two of them before the sun comes up, but we do have a basement that doesn’t have in windows you can sleep in.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at that, and Lydia just scoffs into her hand. “We haven’t used coffins since the Black Plague.” Stiles informs the stressed out werewolf. “And no, the sun won’t kill us. If we were Fledglings then yes, the sun would have burned us until we were nothing but ashes, but as we age the sun has became nothing more than a tingling sensation. But…it would be nice to sleep for a bit longer, running through a bunch of states really takes a lot of energy.”

“So does being a self-sacrificing idiot that will let himself become a chew toy so his sister doesn’t get hurt.” Lydia quips, her eyes narrowing over to where Stiles is leaning against the couch.

Frowning, Stiles shakes his head as he tells her, “We aren’t having this discussion. At all. You were hurt they could have wounded you badly, and I wasn’t going to risk that chance.”

Lydia, ever the most beautiful and the one to always see past Stiles bullshit glares at him. They both stare at one another for a while, raising and lowering eyebrows like they’re having a long conversation with one another before Lydia stands up and glares at him. “Your an idiot.”

“Lydia.” He starts, but doesn’t get farther than her name as she storms out of the house. Sighing, Stiles sits back down on the couch and bites on his bottom lip, ignoring the quizzical stares from the pack of werewolves surrounding him.

“Do you need some privacy?” Derek asks him, staring at Stiles with those hard eyes of his. Stiles just shakes his head in response.

“She’ll get over herself in an hour or so later, and then drag me to the nearest mall and make me buy her a new pair of shoes that probably cost over a hundred dollars.” He says with a small grin on his face as he turns his direction towards the pack. “So, do we get a lay down of rules, someone to show us around the town or is a play-by-the-ear kind of deal?”

“Don’t kill anyone, and don’t piss off the hunters.” Boyd says nonchalantly as he looks down at his fingernails.

“The Sheriff is in the know of the supernatural so you can talk to him if there’s any problems, but always report to the pack first.” Allison says next.

“Don’t piss off Derek.” Erica snorts, which gets a couple of chuckles from the pack.

“Oh, and avoid the Nemeton if you can, it’s a giant tree stump where nothing good happens.”

Nodding his head as they explain everything to him, Stiles glances over to their Alpha once in a while, noticing how the alpha’s eyes never take themselves off of Stiles form. To a lesser person the Alpha’s eyes on them might seem daunting or terrifying, but Stiles has dealt with worse and can see the curiosity hidden beneath that cold wall of solitude the man likes to hid himself in. Suddenly he’s pulled away from his thoughts when one of the beta’s ask a question.

“Hey, since this is the first time we’ve met another supernatural being that can match a werewolf’s, what do you say about having a little fight with the pack. See who’s really the strongest, werewolf or vampire?” Ethan or Aidan, man it’s really hard to tell to be honest, ask him.

“He should rest.” Derek snaps at the beta.

“Nah, I’ll be good, besides it’s just some beta’s. Your like over grown wolf pups anyways.”

That gets him a bunch of growls from the pack, Peter just looks amused and like he’s getting ready to make bets with everyone. While Erica on the hand looks really to bust out her claws, Derek just rolls his eyes and stands up the rest of the pack following suit as they chase after each other to get outside first thing. When he feels a warm hand settle on his shoulder, Stiles looks behind himself and is startled when he sees it’s Derek’s.

“Just try not to kill them. Their idiots, but their also my pack.” The alpha tells him.

Stiles just wins and says, “Don’t worry Balto, I won’t maim your puppies.”

“Dog jokes really?”

“Hey, I already know those puppies of yours are pulling up vampire jokes on Google. No need to get all growly with me.” Stiles grins before heading outside. 

The first thing he does when he steps outside is take int he beautiful morning glow as he sun continues to rise. He doesn’t shiver as the cold caresses his skin, instead he slips of his his socks and shoes and walks down barefoot into the snow. The pack gives him strange looks only to jump back when Stiles lets himself shift a little, his ears growing pointed at the tips, all his teeth sharpening to a point as four large twisted fangs poke themselves out from beneath his lips, hooked claws grow from his fingernails and toenails. Something that people forget about vampires is that they have the ability to crawl up walls with ease due to how their bones because light with the transformation and from their hooked claws. When he opens his eyes they bleed their dark red and the beta’s flash their yellow or blue eyes n response and growl as they get ready to fight.

“So, who’s first?” He ask, lisping a little at the ’s’ because his fangs are asshole when it comes to ’s’s. 

Erica and Aidan are the first two to jump at him but Stiles has already predicted that, he jumps up in the air doing a flip so he can twist around and grab the large tree branch up him with his feet. He smirks as he watches the two beta’s crash into one another and growl as the scramble to get off one another, and then look up where Stiles is hanging upside down from the tree. They snarl and start heading up the tree or leaping up at him which is their second mistake; Stiles is too high up for them to grab at if they tried to jump, and the climbing will talk too long which gives him and open shot. He leaps at Aidan first and digs his claws into the kids back before tossing him to the ground like he’s a toy Stiles got bored with, and then jumps off and roundhouse kicks Erica onto the ground as well. Both beta’s snarl in response as they get back up. This is when Boyd and Isaac jump into the fight.

They come running at him without a plan of attack which has Stiles grinning as he ducks and dodges their claws with ease, they’re clumsy still and Stiles uses that to his advantage as he kicks their feet out from beneath them. Jumping over them comes Ethan who at least gets close enough to land a blow on Stiles, but vampires are faster and he reaches up to grab Ethan’s chest and spins them around before vaulting the kid off into a tree. There’s a large ‘BWACK’ noise as the werewolf’s head smashes into he tree, and the other beta’s rile up at that. Jackson and Scott try and circle around him, but Stiles runs up the tree again and hangs onto the limbs as they climb up after him. He kicks Jackson down when the werewolf jumps at him, and drops down to the next tree limb when Allison joins into the fray and starts firing arrows at Stiles. When one gets close enough he moves faster than light and grabs it before it can hit his shoulder, and stabs it into Scott’s hand, the werewolf yowls in pain and his grip on the tree falters enough so Stiles can do a bit of ‘Lion King’ on the poor kid and throws him to the ground. And again, drops down to another limb when two arrows fire at him.

When he drops down to the ground, Liam jumps o his back and digs his claws into Stiles skin.

“Better hold on, pup.” Stiles gives him a manic grin that startles Liam. 

Taking off like a bat out of hell, Stiles runs up and down around Derek’s house, jump and leap from tree limbs before dropping down to roll on the ground. Liam shouts and curses and slips off when Stiles grabs a limb and spins around four times before leaping off to land on another one. “Two minutes, not bad kid.” Stiles grins and then drops down to where the rest of the wolves are.

“So, mighty Alpha Hale, would you like to try and fight me next? Or are you a chicken instead of a wolf?” He goads, giving the werewolf that kind of smirk that always pisses of Lydia when Stiles gets something correct.

“Kick his ass Derek!” Erica shouts from the group of werewolves.

“Yeah, show him who’s the boss!” Ethan or Aidan, again, can’t tell the difference, yells.

“Fuck his shit up!” Jackson yells next, and then they all starts chanting ‘Derek’ over and over again like it’s a football game.

Peter just grins and says, “Try not to go easy on him nephew, I do so wish to see if this ancient bat could handle our dear alpha.” Derek just rolls his eyes but smirks otherwise.

“How childish.” Lydia comments next to him, Stiles sin’t even phased by her sudden appearance. He’s had five hundred years to get use to her always disappearing and appearing next to him at random times of the day or night. “Do go easy on him brother dearest.”

“Of course, sister, wouldn’t want to upset their vulnerable egos.” Stiles grins as he steps up to meet the alpha in the middle. “Alpha Hale.” Stiles says with a wink.

The Alpha growls, his shift coming over him suddenly as he stretches forward to hit Stiles with his claws. But again, Stiles is faster and immediately flips backwards and kicks at the Alpha’s chin. He grins at those red eyes and races off into the woods, listening to the werewolf howl as he chases after Stiles in the woods which has Stiles smirk splitting into a wide grin. He lets the werewolf chase after him and get a few hits in before he really lets loose and fights back. He meets the alpha at every attack, claw against claw, teeth against teeth, roar against roar. He chases off back and forth, grabbing onto trees and swinging around so he can claw at Derek’s chest, before flying off somewhere else as the alpha goes back to chasing him. 

For his grand show he reaches down to grab a handful of snow and clumps it down until it’s a perfect ball. Running faster so he can get more speed, Stiles grabs the next tree he comes around and twist around in one quick spin and throws the snowball at the alphas face. The trajectory is small and fast so it’s easy for the alpha to miss it in his sight, so when the snowball comes smashing into the alpha’s face he goes down like cement. Laughing at the shock on the alpha’s face, Stiles jogs over and holds an arm out to help him up.

“You ok there, mighty Alpha?” Stiles says with an all too knowing grin on his face.

Growling, Derek snaps and grabs the vampires hand and tugs him down on the ground with him. Grabbing a handful of snow and slapping it into Stiles face and then smirking when some of the snow goes up Stiles nose. They both go on with this, back and forth throwing or shoving snow at one another before Derek jumps and they’re both wrestling on the forest ground.

“Come on, Cujo, use that Alpha strength of yours. I know you can do better than that.” Stiles teases.

Derek growls and throws his claws at Stiles and actually gets a hit on him, but that’s because Stiles freezes and tilts his head to the side. Derek catches on and when he hears the familiar sound of something whizzing right at him he goes to jump out of the way, but stops when Stiles hand jumps out all of a sudden and grabs the arrow right before it hits Derek. Bringing the weapon to his face, Stiles sniffs at the wolfsbane tipped arrowhead before breaking it in two in his fist and turns towards the direction where it came from.

“Hunters.” Derek snarls, his eyes flashing as he runs over to where the three hunters are hiding out at. But Stiles is faster than him and gets right infant of the werewolf, letting his shoulder get hit by another arrow.

Stiles growls at the bullheaded Alpha and keeps walking froward at the three hunters who all start to panic as he gets closer. Hunters haven’t seen vampires for centuries and Stiles knows this very well, because the last time he had to deal with hunters they thought he was an Alpha werewolf and tried to poison him with wolfsbane. Walking forward they keep shooting arrow after arrow, and at one point the guy at the head of the group pulls out a gun and shoots Stiles right between the eyes. 

He doesn’t go down. And the hunters stare in horror as he steps right in front of their leader.

Letting himself shift more he grins at the horrified faces of the hunters; his fingers elongate until their at least a foot long with claws the size of knives, his face stretches over his skull and his nose looks more like that of a bats-or a rat, something Lydia had laughed at one time-while his skin becomes more pale like than how it usually is until he looks like that of a grotesque marbled statue. Taking one hand he shoves a finger in each eye of the hunter in front of him, the wet squelching noise of his eyes and brain being torn before there’s a terrible crack of bone and Stiles claws are sticking out of the mans head. When he tears his hands back out of the hunters head the body falls to the ground like a sack of bricks, and the two other hunters stare.

“Leave. And never come back to this place. The werewolves here are peaceful and would never harm someone, but I’m not a werewolf, and I don’t follow by their peaceful laws. The next time another group of hunters try to kill the Hale pack, “ Stiles pauses dramatically at this part, letting his pupils bleeding black around the white of his eyes until they’re nothing but darkness with red in the middle, “Well, I just don’t know what I’ll do, but I can assure you. It won’t be pretty.”

Both of the hunters nod and start running away, tripping over their own feet as they go. 

Pulling back his shift until he’s human looking again, Stiles wipes the blood off of the dead hunters body and turns around to smile at Derek. The alpha having stayed quiet through the whole scene, only to stare at Stiles with a look the vampire can’t seem to comprehend.

“Why would you do that? Sacrifice yourself and let them shoot your body up with wolfsbane, and then warn them leave?” Derek ask after a moment of silence. “You didn’t need to.”

“I know. But I wasn’t going to let them hurt you.” Stiles tells the werewolf, continuing to walk back to the house, Derek slowly turning to follow behind him.

“Why?”

Stiles tilts his head to think, what he really wants to say is, ‘Because your hot and I really want to curl up in front of a fire with you and count all your muscles with my mouth’, but that might creep the man out too much. Instead he settles for the other truth, “When we met, you had the choice to let the Calum pack either kill us or to take us under your protection. In all my years, no one has ever chosen to take my sister and I under their protection so it was a shock that you said you would. I thought to myself, but why? You didn’t even know us and you could have chosen to kill us instead of trusting us. But then I saw the look on your face, I looked into your eyes and saw who you were.”

“And what’s that?”

“A man who has faced so much pain in their life, a man who doesn’t trust easily and has created a cold wall around them to keep people out, a man who if he saw someone hurt or in pain would do anything to help them.” Stopping to turn around Stiles sees the raw and exposed look on Derek’s face as he stares at the vampire. “You’re not a killer Derek; you would never kill unless it was to protect you pack and someone to love. That is something you don’t see nowadays. Keep that part of you alive and you may find yourself happier than you can imagine one day. Me on the other hand…I’m not like you. Werewolves are kind creatures, you have pack, you have family. I on the other hand. I’m what a real monster looks like.”

And with that, Stiles turns around to continue walking back to the house.

~~

The rest of the day is spent with Stiles and Lydia in the living room or disappearing to Stiles bedroom to talk in private. They make phones calls to see if they can sort somethings out with their landlord who hand’t even know they left all of a sudden, Stiles tells him he’ll still pay rent until they move out which they haven’t planned on it yet. Since the biggest problem they have with going back is the Calum pack, Lydia doesn’t want to hire movers since she has some private things hidden away she doesn’t want anyone to see. Private things only Stiles, and Stiles alone knew about since his sister never could keep a single secret from him.

The Hale pack continues on their day like the two of them have always been with them. 

Its a little daunting at first having other people int the same house as them, hearing so many heartbeats at once all of them calm or spiking when they start goading one another. Later int he afternoon, Derek takes the whole pack out for a run around their territory which leaves Stiles and Lydia alone with the humans of the pack. Allison and Kira play on their phones, while Mason reads a book on creatures of the night which makes Stiles snorts when he glances over and sees the highlighted passages about vampires. Walking back into his room he sees Lydia laying on his bed with her laptop out and is looking at available apartments and houses in Beacon Hills, which Stiles frowns at.

“You want to move here already? It’s a little small for your liking don’t you think? I thought you only wanted to live in the city?” Stiles points out, unceremoniously flopping down on the bed next to her. She huffs and flips the hair out of her face before sending a glare at Stiles who simple grins at her.

“I’ve grown quit fond of the Hale pack.” She tells him, “Also…I’d like to settle down somewhere…”

“Lydia…”

“Stiles, we’ve been traveling around for so long I’ve grown tired of the constant moving. I don’t know how you can handle it all the time. You never make friends, or even leave the house much. I’ve seen the way you look at Derek, don’t think I haven’t notice you staring at the man.” She scoffs.

“Lydia!” He whines.

“Stiles. I’m tired of moving, I’m tired of leaving behind people and having to hide our secret. I want…I want friends and family. I want to stay here.”

“With the Hale pack.”

“With you.” And them, is unsaid but Stiles can practically see it on the tip of her tongue.

“I’ll think about it.” He tells her and lays back down on the mountain of pillows, letting his eyes slip closed while she huffs next to him.

“At least give them a week. I’m sure you’ll see what I see in them.” She tells him before grabbing the laptop and setting it to the side so she can lay down next to him.

This is one of the things that keep him sane, a thing humans and others don’t realize about vampires is that they’re social creatures too, but for them they keep their social circles closed off and it’s hard for them to get close to others. Lydia and Stiles use to share a coffin together the first hundred years they lived like this, but then Lydia wanted to sleep in a bed by herself like a normal girl would. It was a phase she went through, hating what she had become and pretending that she could be like all the other girls there in Europe. But when night fell and the hunger for blood came she would be faced with the truth that she would never be normal again. It broke her a little but they both laid together on Stiles bed and let themselves heal one another, for Lydia it was to face the truth, for Stiles it was to heal from he past. 

Petting Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair until she fell asleep, Stiles sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before following along and letting his eyes close as well.

~~

Stiles spends the week watching the Hale Pack and how they act with one another. When he would watch the Calum pack there was a sort of hierarchy the pack held, the Alpha and a few chosen beta’s were the only one’s that could command the wolves to do their bidding. It wasn’t anything like a wolf pack should act like; there were secrets amongst one another, fighting and not to mention how the wolves would force themselves on the ‘weaker’ ones if they felt the need. It disgusted Stiles to no end, he wanted to claw all their eyes out and watch the life slowly leave their eyes, releasing the ‘weaker’ Beta’s from their prison. The Calum pack didn’t understand the idea of ‘Consent’, if the Alpha found someone of interest he would bite them without their consent and do whatever he wanted with them.

They weren’t wolves, they were cowards that happened to get some power.

‘That’s ok.’ Stiles thought to himself, ‘I’ll deal with them sooner or later. And this time I’ll make them pay for what they’ve done.’

The Hale pack was nothing like the Calum pack.

They weren’t pitted against one another, and they’re any favorites or power imbalance. They were a family. Switching and sharing chores with one another, writing down list for the next time they needed to go to the grocery store, and would sit down to have meals with one another. The only time the pack got into a spat was either with the hunters in the group, or sometimes when Scott was being an asshole to any of them. It seemed the other Alpha wanted to be left alone instead of joining the pack, and was always following that Allison girl around like a lost puppy but the girl would either smile and give him a kiss or ignore the werewolf in order to get on with other business. 

Another interesting thing was how many rooms the house seem to have; Stiles counted each room which was enough for each member of the pack to have their own room if they wanted to stay, along with a few extra rooms if they needed them. Stiles had hummed at how thoughtful the thought was, and went back downstairs to watch the pups fight each other on the Wii they had. Stiles never got the hang of video games, and was a bit of an old school person himself so when Jackson and the twins gloated him into playing Mario Kart with the pack he got frustrated with how terrible he was at the video games.

“Dude, I can’t believe you’ve never played video games before. You really are old.” The pack laughed at the statement and Stiles glared at them. 

“And here I thought Derek was old school.” Boyd grinned.

“I haven’t exactly had the need to play such childish games before, so excuse me if I preferred the Game Boy over the…what is this called again?”

The pack laughs their asses off.

“So, what’s it like never getting older and watching everything around you change?” Erica asked, as Stiles handed his controller over to Mason, who kicked everyone’s ass at Super Smash Bros.

“Lonely.” He tells her. “Imagine all of your friends growing old, having families and then dying but your still alive. I’ve seen a man become a husband, a dad, a grandfather and then watched as they laid his casket into the cold ground. I’ve watch as his kids grew into adults and into families, the cycle repeating over and over again. Growth, family, death, repeat. Imagine never knowing whether you can make a friend outside of this pack, because you know that person’s life is going to past by you within a blink of an eye.” 

“Oh…that’s uh-wow.” Erica frowned, a couple of others who had listened to the conversation growing sad at his explanation.

Smiling, Stiles decided to lighten the mood, “But the cool thing is, you get to watch the rise of empires and their fall. I can’t tell you how many historical figures I’ve met in the past, hell, I’ve met Oscar Wilde, Jack the Ripper, George Washington before he was the president.”

“Dude! You could totally help me on my history report on slavery in America.” Liam said, dropping his controller to turn his attention towards the vampire.

“Perhaps. But not without payment.” Stiles grins cheekily.

“Oh!” The werewolf’s face goes red and he ducks his head, “Um, I don’t think my blood taste-“

“Woah! Dude, I’m not going to drink your blood, God, that’s creepy even for me. I don’t drink from minors, and I don’t coerce people ok. Firstly, I get full consent and make sure they’re ok. Secondly, no thanks!”

“Does my blood not taste good?”

Stiles laughs so hard he doubles over and almost falls off the couch, only to be stopped by Boyd sitting next to him. “No, no, I promise it’s fine. Everyone has a different taste when it comes to blood, when their drunk it taste sweeter, when their sick it taste bitter, but people have different taste so not one person taste them same.” He tells the werewolf, “You…” Stiles leans forward and presses his nose against Laim’s neck, inhale against the skin to get a good catch at what the boy smells like, “Your blood would taste a little greasy, like a good burger or a steak. Do you eat fast food a lot? It’s not healthy for you.”

“Woah! What would my blood smell like?” Erica immediately jumps up from where she’s sitting, to plop herself onto Stiles lap, grinning too sharply at the vampire who rolls his eyes. Leaning forward, Stiles presses his nose against her pulse and inhales. His control has been perfected throughout the years so having the girl’s beating pulse right in front of him doesn’t bother him at all. 

He hums as he pulls back, “Sweet, like a cherry or…no like cherry soda, sugary sweet.” 

That makes Erica smirk at all the other werewolves, like her blood is better than the rest of them. That gets a kind of competition to break out as all the kids want to know how they would taste. Chuckling, Stiles goes through them one by one and tells them each what their blood would taste like. Jackson’s smells like burnt marshemell, Boyd like bison burgers, Ethan and Aiden both would taste spicy, meanwhile Kira taste just like electricity and Allison would taste like cheesecake. He doesn’t even realize that Derek had been watching this all until Stiles picks up the extra heartbeat in the room.

“Why, Derek, wouldn’t you like to know what you’d taste like?” Stiles teases, standing up from where he’s surrounded by the pack, and strides over to where the Alpha is standing.

Jackson snorts, “Probably like an asshole.” Which gets a few snickers here and there. Derek glares at them, but shrugs when Stiles looks at him.

Leaning forward, Stiles presses his face against the tanned neck before him, wishing this was under different circumstances because all he wants to do is lick at those muscles beneath his mouth. He inhale’s deeply and freezes, immediately his control feels like it’s on edge because the Alpha’s blood smells…it smells delectable. The Alpha smells like fresh rain, like when you’ve walked so far into the woods you can’t remember which way you came from, he smells so good and Stiles feels his fangs twitching to take a bite out of that flesh.Everything around him starts to slip away as he presses his face harder against the Alpha’s neck, taking another deep breath and growls when he hears something shout behind him. His nails grow into their black claws as he grips the werewolf’s shirt and takes another inhale, rumbling when the Alpha turns his head at him. It’s when he hears Lydia’s hissed warning does his eyes snap open and he immediately jumps away from Derek. 

His eyes flash red and he turns to stare at Lydia, his sisters expression is a mix between confusion and worry which has Stiles shaking himself awake.

“I-sorry.” Is all he says to the frozen werewolves, turning towards the open window and leaps through it. He runs so fast through the woods he probably looks like he’s flying, but he doesn’t feel like it’s fast enough to get away from Derek’s pulse. The rough pounding of the Alpha’s heart follows him through the woods like it’s echoing within the trees, reminding him that at the heart of this land it belongs to Alpha Hale. He feels his control slipping little by little and focuses hard enough to pick up the fast past heart of a rabbit, switching directions he races towards the little rodent, picking it up in one fluid motion he bites off the critters head and sucks down the blood. 

When he feels he’s calmed down enough, Stiles perches on top of a tree and slumps against the massive trunk. Closing his eyes so he can rewind and figure out why he lost his control when he scented the Alpha’s neck.

In all his years, Stiles had never once lost control like he just had. He wanted to be angry with himself, punish himself for falling prey to his inner instincts-the need to bite, to drink. It was something he prided himself for; his control. When he first become a vampire it was the one thing he could still control in his life, the one thing he worked like a finely tuned blade so that he’d never snap like…like him. Hissing, Stiles digs his claws into the palm of his hands so he doesn’t think about that monster, instead he focuses his thoughts back to Derek Hale, the Alpha werewolf that made his control slip away like a water slide. His mind was wracked with confusing thoughts; why this Alpha? He’s always had control around other Alpha’s, but there was something about Derek, the way he looked at him, the way he moved or talked, it just set Stiles basic instinct wild. 

He’d have to figure this out before he ever gets close to Derek again.


	2. My What Big Teeth You Have-Wait, No. That's A Werewolf Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter raises itself from my WIP folder! I'm so excited with how many people seem to actually like what I've written so far!! And enjoy the vampire lore. It's warms my heart up!

Derek finds himself a little lost after Stiles had ran out like that, the look on the vampires face was of complete and utter shock, something Derek hadn’t expected when Stiles tore himself away from his neck. He wasn’t afraid of the vampire getting close to his pulse like that, Lydia and Stiles both have been perfectly calm whenever the pack would come running in from training and had blood on them. Lydia would just roll her eyes at how much dirt they tracked in, and Stiles was either reading or flipping through channels with a look of boredom on his face. But when Stiles had his face pressed up against his neck, Derek’s wolf did something strange. Instead of growling at Stiles his wolf made him tilt his head further to the side so Stiles could have easier access to his neck. His wolf howled and whined, acting like it wanted to _submit_ to the other man and heat started to pool deep within Derek’s gut.

But then Stiles was pulling back and running away, leaving him bereft of what had just happened.

There was something about the vampire that Derek couldn’t seem to put a pin on, ever since he first saw the vampire in the snowy field his wolf had been drawn to the ethereal looking man. And that was another thing about Stiles, he had a kind of air around him that was both confident and mysterious, it drew Derek in like a moth to the flame. His wolf had wanted nothing more than to claw it’s way out of his chest and howl at the moon when he first scented Stiles, growl whenever anyone got too close, and curl up next to Stiles whenever he was laying on the couch while the pack was at school or work.

Not only that but there was a change within the pack when Lydia and Stiles showed up, they were closer than before. Between Scott’s make shift pack and Derek’s own they somehow figured a way to not always get into fights whenever they were around one another, now Mason, Liam, Jackson and even Erica seemed to alway be hanging out and playing video games together. Having inside jokes and toying with the other one. Boyd and Kira had tea together on Saturdays and would talk about books, Allison joining in once in a while, but now they were calmer around each other. He wanted to know how the two vampires were able to pull the pack together like that, seeing as the two packs have always had a sort of resentment towards one another because of Scott’s anger. Even Peter was getting along with the teenagers, but that was mostly because Stiles seemed to be a waterfall of information and the two had spent five hours with Mason talking about false mythes and how unicorns were actually assholes.

Heading up the stairs after finishing with the dishes, Derek checked on his Beta’s as they were either sleeping or playing on some device in their rooms before heading towards where Lydia and Stiles slept. The red haired vampire was laying in bed with a laptop perched in front of her, flipping between tabs and looking at houses in the area. She must have heard Derek’s heart beat because she turned around when he stepped into the room. 

“Derek.” She nodded her head towards him, looking back at the laptop to close it before turning her attention back to him. “I apologize about my brother today, I’m not sure what got into him that he almost bit you.”

“It’s alright.” Derek tells her, still a little unsure on how to feel about the whole situation. “Does it have the same effect like a werewolf’s? The bite, I mean?” 

He’s curious, never before had Derek ever met a vampire, and sure the kids always pry to get answers from them. But he wants to be sure that they aren’t going to accidentally create a vampire army by biting some poor human.

Lydia shakes her head, “No, usually when we bite it’s to drink blood, or inflict our victims with a poison that will make them sleep. Turning someone is a lot more intimate…the process isn’t like how werewolves bite, there’s more blood involved and it feels like the closest thing to death. If you understand what I mean by that.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels.” He looks out the window whee he can see the half moon still rising in the sky, not yet having reached it’s highest point in the sky. “Will he be ok?”

“Stiles? He’ll be fine, there isn’t anything that could upset him really. He’s had years to teach himself control. He’ll probably be hiding in some cave for a while, and come back with a dead deer as an apology. Or buy you a car.” She speaks from experience which makes Derek wonder what Stiles would bring to him as an apology.

Nodding his head, Derek leaves the room as Lydia’s phone goes off. Walking down the hallway he goes to his own room and gets ready for bed, slipping under the sheets. It isn’t until midnight when he finally falls asleep, startling awake the next morning when he hears his window sliding open. Twisting around in his bed, fangs dropping and claws extending as he gets ready to fight he’s thrown off when whoever crawled into his bed room jumps on the bed next to him.

“Stiles?”

“Hey.” The vampire says nonchalantly, pulling a pillow under his head and nuzzles against the soft fabric. “This is really soft mmmmh.”

Glaring, Derek huffs and sits up to fully stare down the vampire that’s cuddling with his pillow. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Well, at first I was coming to apologize for almost taking a bite out of your neck, but then I found a dead body in the woods and thought, ‘Hey, maybe Derek would like to hear about this before I call the police.’ But now I just want to roll around in your bed, it’s so comfy man.”

“A dead body! Where?”

Grumbling, Stiles rolls off the bed, opening up the window and gets halfway out before turning to look back at Derek, “You coming?”

Blinking from where he was staring at Stiles arms as the muscles moved and flexed, he hadn’t realized how much Stiles had hidden beneath the clothes he was wearing until now. Tearing his eyes from the pale muscles, Derek set his face to its usual glaring look before following Stiles out the window, leaving it open for when they came back. Stiles keeps his pace fast enough so that Derek doesn’t get lost which makes the werewolf grumble a little, knowing that there’s something out there that’s faster than his werewolf speed is a little frustrating to think about.Then again, there was a lot about Stiles that made him frustrated.

Those big hands that were always moving around in the air or placed delicately on his lap, his cupid bowed lips that usually have something shoved in them. Whether it’s a pencil, pen, food, biting on his thumb, or another finger. Sometimes he keeps straws around so he can chew on them, letting his fangs elongate so he can poke holes into the thing. He’s a fiend, a distraction that keeps catching Derek off guard whenever he’s trying to train his pack, it’s either Derek focusing on Stiles or a couple of his Beta’s focusing on either vampire. One time Erica had asked if Stiles wanted to threesome with her and Boyd, as a joke of course, but Stiles had just grinned with those terrible fangs of his and said, ‘You both couldn’t handle me in bed, sweetheart.’ Erica had just grinned wildly at him and winked at Derek who was watching the scene. He had to run from the the living room because his face got hot from blushing so hard, he didn’t want to think about how Stiles would be in bed with a bunch of werewolves around. And he certainly couldn’t handle thinking about Stiles naked when the vampire enjoyed coming downstairs in the morning without a shirt on. Exposing his marbled pale skin to Derek, the Alpha’s eyes tracing over the ink that was on the other man’s skin.

On each side of his neck, Stiles had two gnarled looking wolves with there heads thrown back like they were howling at the start of a hunt. Two ravens on his left side, and a few strange symbols circling around his other side, he has a few phrase in Latin on his shoulder blades, as well as a terrifying looking deer skill with strange symbols on it on his back. Derek had been fascinated with each tattoo on Stiles skin and wanted to ask ‘Why?’, but always turned tail before he could even ask. Berating himself for acting like such a coward. He was the Alpha of the Hale pack for crying out loud, they took down Argent’s, Kanima, a Darach, and the Alpha Pack. They were stronger than most packs and feared as well as they were awed. However, when it came to Derek talking with the ancient vampire he always shied away like he was afraid of what the vampire would think of him.

 _‘If Laura could see you now, she’d tease you endlessly.’_ He grumbled to himself.

They ran for a few more minutes longer before Stiles came to a walking pace, and they arrived at the scene.

The body must have been out there for days, it smelled horrible and had been picked at by a few scavengers as well as ridden with maggots. The thing that caught his eye were the massive bite’s out of the flesh, he knew there weren’t any wolves or bears in the Preserve, and they had a few mountain lion attacks but none of those animals had jaws the size of this. He watch Stiles crouch around the body, tilting his head from side to side as he investigates the bite marks.

“Have you seen anything like this? I mean, I know it could have been an animal, but these bites are too large.” Stiles ask him, standing up and taking a step away from the body to look back at Derek.

Tilting his head up he scents the air trying to catch the scent of whatever killed the person. The scent must be too old because he catches the fastest whiff of death on the run, after that it’s like the scent had gone cold and he can’t get anything else other than the few animals that came by. Shaking his head, Derek says, “The scent is gone by now, must have been here longer than it looks.”

Humming, Stiles looks around for tracks while Derek scents some of the nearby bushes. Coming back to meet in the middle, Stiles makes another hum before tilting his head to the side, “I’ve seen bite marks like these before,but where is what I can’t seem to remember. If we hadn’t been chased out by the Calum pack I could look through the books I had, but going back is pretty much suicide. Fucking werewolves.” He growls the last part out.

Derek raises his eyebrows which gets a sheepish look from Stiles.

“Uh…I mean-not you of course, your perfect. The best werewolf I’ve ever met. Like, I wish all werewolves were as cool as you and your pack. You guys are tight. Thick as thieves. Like a family. Well, sort of. I mean you all seem to have grudges against one another, like I know Boyd and Erica seem to never want to sit near Allison, Isaac looks like a puppy torn between wanting to sit next to you or Scott. Scott’s just an asshole in general, which doesn’t make any sense since none of you are mean to him. Unless you count Jackson, but something tells me he grew up being an asshole so who cares. And then there’s Peter, your uncle, who no one ever wants to be near. He’s not a bad guy, creepy, but that’s just him. And sometimes you-Don’t give me that look! I totally can tell whenever you’re being a creep and hiding in the background watching your pack, or me. Yeah, I totally caught you staring at my tattoos man, you’re pretty obvious.”

Derek feels the tips of his ears turning red at Stiles accusation. Stiles just grins at his shocked face, giving him a wink before turning to look back at the body. “We should call in the cops so they can take care of this, we can’t do anything else since there isn’t a scent left behind.”

Nodding his head, Derek pulls his phone out to call Parrish, eyes watching as Stiles circles around the clearing with his own phone out. Probably texting Lydia, while Derek tells Parrish about the body they found in the woods. Every time Stiles catches Derek’s eyes on him he gives him a smirk which has Derek’s ears going red until he tears his eyes away from the teasing vampire. When he finishes the call, Derek leads Stiles back to the Pack house where they both crawl back through his open window in silence. Stiles walks over to the door before stopping, for a moment it looks like he’s hesitant to leave Derek alone which has his wolf immediately peaked with interest.

“Lydia and I have decided to find a place to stay here. If that’s alright with you.” Stiles tells him, turning his head around a little so he can face Derek. Those golden honey eyes boring into Derek’s own as the vampire watches him with clear openness.

“That’s fine. You’re already guest here in my home, but if you wish to find another place here that will be fine as well. I won’t deny you the need for privacy.”

A smirk catches on Stiles lips, “Oh, it’s not the privacy we need. I’m fine living here. But Lydia hasn’t been shopping in over a week, and I rather you all be far away from her after she goes on a shopping binge. It’s like she’s possessed, scary as hell. So this is merely for your packs protection.” The vampire teases.

“She better not drag Erica with her, or else those two will be an absolute nightmare together.”

The vampire smiles back at him, turning around to open the door and leaves Derek alone once again in his room.

~~

Lydia and Stiles stay in the Hale house for the next three days before finally moving into their new apartment.

The day starts with Stiles being the first one to wake up from his slumber, as always, since Lydia would rather enjoy slumbering longer than he deems healthy. Sniffing, Stiles detects the underline scent of hunger beginning to grow between them and gets out of bed to hunt. He hasn’t drank since he ran out the house without a word and has been feeling a little peckish since then. It’s hard being around so many beating hearts without trying to take a bite out of the little wolves. Throwing on one of the shirts Derek let him borrowed when they only had the few they came with, Stiles grabs his hunting bag before sliding open the window and leaping through it.

That early morning slumber covers the forest as he sneaks around, jumping and hoping to each tree or flying through the branches when he detects the scent of fresh blood. He finds a few birds and a nest of squirrels but non are enough to satisfy his appetite so he leaves them alone to hunt bigger game.

It takes time but finally he catches the heavy scent of bear and follows the tracks to the massive brown bear that’s snooping around for food. Not one to play with his food, Stiles makes quick work of the bear, leaping onto the animals back and severing the spine so the bear can’t run or fight back. He shushes the animal as it growls a warning at him. Slipping off his bag which has a cooler inside it, Stiles slides out a tube that connects to an empty blood bag, slices open the bears neck and sticks the tub inside to let the blood flow down into the bag. He fills up three bags before he decides it’s enough before pulling out the tube and kills the bear with a merciful crack of the neck. One the bags are inside the bag Stiles gets ready to leave the bears body for any scavengers before stopping when an idea hits him. Humming to himself he looks back at the bears corpse to asses the size of creature before nodding to himself in agreement.

“Yes, this will do perfectly.”

~~

Derek takes note on the fact that Stiles has been missing for most of the day, Lydia rolls her eyes at her brothers disappearance. The rest of the pack pays no mind to it either as they goof off, or laze around, the girls chatting to one another as they look through some new magazine Erica got. It isn’t until around 1 does Stiles show up, he knows this because he can smell the fresh scent of blood and Lydia tilts her head to the side, cold eyes watching the front door for a few minutes as if giving everyone a warning. Two minutes and then Stiles is opening the front door and dropping a large freezer container on the ground near the kitchen. Slipping a bag off his back to set it near the cooler before walking to the sink to wash his hands.

Huffing, Lydia stands up and walks over to her brother, “And where have you been off to all day?”

“Getting lunch.” Stiles answers with a smile, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he leans down and opens the larger cooler.

Derek’s nose is hit with the fresh scent of meat and his mouth begins to salivate when the aroma wafts around the house. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices how the rest of his pack have lifted their heads up in interest, and can’t help but feel a little smug that the vampire went out to catch then lunch. Fresh from the woods. His wolf on the other hand is feeling more than smug, as it yips and runs around inside of him with excitement. He has to rein his inner wolf before it jumps out and slobbers all over Stiles as he watches the vampire pull a massive slab of meat out of the cooler and set it on the counter. Lydia opens the smaller cooler and pulls out a clear bag of red liquid, it takes a minute for Derek to realize the liquid it blood and he can’t stop himself from quickly scenting the air to make sure it isn’t human blood.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust the two vampires, but he’s never truly met one and isn’t sure on how true vampire lore is. He doesn’t know if they crave the taste of human blood and only human blood or if they can drink other animals blood and live off of it.

He does settle down once he smells that the blood is animal and not human, so he sits back down in his seat and pays attention to his book.

Or at least, he tires to.

It’s hard to focus on the words of the book, when his eyes keep wandering back over to Stiles forearms. Watching as the muscles flex and stretch as he moves around the kitchen, slapping giant slabs of meat on the counter before walking off to pull out pots and spices. Erica and Jackson immediately jump up from where they’re seated to come annoy Stiles as he works, peppering him with questions and trying to snatch pieces of meat. Only for Stiles to swat them with his spoon or glare them into submission.

Out of all the friendships that the two vampires have made with Derek’s pack, the one he’s most surprised about is the one between Stiles and Jackson.

Jackson has always been snarky and mean, rude most of the times. When he joined the pack he said he wanted the Bite for power, but Derek could sniff out the loneliness in the teen. At first, Jackson was always on the sideline of the pack, even after the whole kanima debacle the pack held him at an arms length and it wasn’t until after the Beta had come helped them kicked the Alpha’s Pack ass did they finally start treating him like one of their own. Derek had always held himself responsible for his actions back then. Back when he was still angry and wanted to use the Beta’s powers to become stronger. But three years, lots of therapy and finally talking had helped shape him into a better Alpha. He was more open with his pack, and learned to let things go. He wished he’d done the same back then before taking in a pack of misfit teenagers. But everyone had to go through a learning block once in a while.

Stiles took to Jackson’s attitude like a fish in water. He snipped and sassed the werewolf right back at him and would always grin whenever Jackson bit back or would stare at him dazedly. Derek knows the werewolf might be starting to harbor feelings for Lydia, but seems more taken with Stiles. Derek still remembers when he came downstairs one night to see Jackson and Stiles speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen. At first Derek didn’t know what he was supposed to do when he heard the two speaking, only to freeze when he stretched his hearing and listened as Jackson spoke about his family to Stiles. The Beta barely ever opened up about his adopted family, or spent much time with them but hearing him talk with Stiles had helped settle something deep inside of Derek’s chest. After that the two had become close friends, and Stiles treated Jackson like he’d know the wolf for years as they bickered.

Although, Derek enjoyed watching Stiles bicker with his Uncle more than with Jackson. Those two went back and forth like a game of tag, sometimes Peter would enjoy teasing the vampire or sometimes they’d get into fights about some mislead information hunters came up with. It was like watch a TV show with those two.

“So what are you making with this…whatever this is?” Jackson asked, looking up from where he was scrolling through his phone.

“Its bear. Killed it just this morning.” Stiles explained as he cut up the meat into tiny bite sizes before adding them to the boiling pot on the stove. “I’m making bear chili, it’s healthy and filling for you wolves. So you should enjoy it. Since I got a bunch of leftover meat I could probably make you guys steak as well, or something else. I’m a pretty good cook.”

“Oh?” Erica was leaning forward now, “Does that mean you can make dessert?”

Stiles grinned at her. “And what does the fabulous Mrs. Erica Reyes have in mind for dessert?”

“Cake! Cake with a lot of chocolate. I’m talking about diabetic induced coma amounts of chocolate Stiles. I need chocolate _so_ badly right now, I’d kill for it.” Erica yelled, making Stiles laugh as she finished off her eccentric statement.

“Ok, one devilishly chocolate cake coming right up.” Stiles agreed, finishing up putting away the rest of the meat in bags, before cleaning off his hands in the sink. He then proceed to pull out ingredients to make the cake Erica asked for, while Jackson and Erica went back and forth on what other desserts the man should make.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Derek goes back to trying to read his book. Blocking out all the noise around him as he focuses on the words written on the pages before him. Only he seems to loose his concentration after a bit, realizing he’s no longer reading and instead is thinking about what it would be like if things were different. If Stiles and Lydia had come here as a choice and they made friendly with the two vampires, instead of having to run away from their home from a pack of werewolves. Derek wondered briefly if the two vampires were just being nice to them because they had helped save them from the Calum and had given them refugee. Perhaps the two truly hated wolves and were waiting for the right moment when they let their guards down to attack, to strip them of their skin and sink their fangs into the wolves neck.

At the thought of such an idea, Derek’s wolf growled at him, glaring at Derek with red eyes as if trying to tell him he was being stupid. He probably was.

When he glanced over to see Stiles standing in the kitchen with an apron wrapped around his waist, happily smiling and laughing with his Beta’s and making the whole pack lunch. His wolf whined and pawed at his chest, wanting to jump up and shove his face into Stiles neck so he could rub his scent all over the vampire. _‘He’s not ours’_ Derek snapped back at his wolf when it whined louder as they watch Stiles face glow with that brilliant smile of his, _‘But we want him to be! Mine, mine, mine!’_ The wolf howled back at him.

The wolf was right, Derek did want to make Stiles his. But he couldn’t understand why, they had only know each other for a few weeks but already his wolf was ready to claim Stiles as theirs forever. However, he knew that would never happen, the two vampires were only here for a little while and then they would be gone. Derek knew he couldn’t have Stiles, couldn’t have that happy thought of what their futures would be like together. So he pushed the wolf far back out of his mind, and went back to reading his book.

~~

Watching the Hale pack eat the lunch he made, had something sweet and warm blossom inside of Stiles chest. He missed having a family, he missed sitting down to have meals with his father and mother, missed playing in the mud with his friends but they were all dead now. Watching from the kitchen how the Hale pack treated each other like a giant family made something tingle inside of Stiles chest, a want he didn’t quit understand and chose not to think about to hard.

Turning his head away, Stiles looked down at the glass sitting before him on the counter. It was filled with the bears blood and Stiles had been slowly sipping his way through the whole thing. Stepping further into the kitchen so none of the wolves could see him, Stiles tilted his head back and chugged down the rest of the blood in the glass before cleaning it in the sink. When he turned around he froze when he saw Mason standing in the kitchens entrance watching him.

“Uh.”

“Was that blood?” The teenager asked him.

Nodding his head, Stiles waited for Mason to give him a look of disgust or to run away and puke. Not a lot of people had good reactions when they caught someone drinking blood. What he didn’t expect was Mason to ask, “You drink it from a glass? How come you didn’t just drink it from the bear after you killed it?”

“Drinking blood from something alive and dead are two different things.” Stiles explained slowly, still a little unsure how to go bout this. “Think of it like fresh food and expired food. Drinking the blood from something while alive is like eating a freshly made hamburger, it just taste better. And if you drain the blood from it while it’s still alive you can freeze it and it’ll still taste good. But drink from something dead makes us sick, like drinking from a dead human, we call it Dead Mans’ Blood. It can actually kill a vampire if we drink from a dead person.”

“Fascinating.” Mason smiled, walking over to stand in front of Stiles, “Weird question, but how big do your fangs get?”

Stiles chuckled, he enjoyed how interested Mason seemed to be with vampire lore and vampires in general. “Well, normally they can get about 2 inches long, but if I’m angry or starving they grow about 4 inches.”

“How do they fit in your mouth? That’s way too big for a human’s mouth.”

Setting the empty glass in his hands down, Stiles turned back to Mason, “Don’t freak out.”

Relaxing his muscles, Stiles let the shift take over him. Unlike a werewolves shift were they grew side burns and the skin thickened and became tuff, a vampires skin became more pale, almost marbled looking. His jaw widen and shifted so it could act like a snakes and unhinge itself to grab more flesh from a victim, his teeth growing in length as well as his ears. The one thing movies always got wrong was that they believed vampires to only have one set of large fangs, instead all of Stiles teeth sharped to a needle like point while his top and bottom canines grew in length his incisors also sharped. Opening his mouth, Stiles unhinged his jaw so his teeth were easily visible, and the second row of teeth that appeared whenever he did this.

Mason looked practically giddy, and when he raised a hand to touch he stopped and waited for Stiles to nod before poking and investigating the way his teeth worked. While asking a million questions at once, “Do you have venom? What kind of venom? How does that even work, do you have venom sacs like snakes? Oh man, how do you brush your teeth like this? You must have so many toothbrushes you go through weekly.”

“Mason!”

Both of them jumped when Derek walked in and growled at the human, Stiles eyes flashing red in response of the approaching predator but didn’t attack.

“Don’t stick your fingers into his mouth, what if he accidentally bit you?” Derek growled, stepping forward so he was standing by Stiles side.

“It doesn’t work like that.” Stiles found himself saying.

“What?”

“The Bite. Well, that’s what werewolves call it, but it’s a different thing for us vampires. The process isn’t as quick and simple there’s more…pain than getting bitten. We have to drain you of your blood, until your on the edge of death and then you feed on your masters blood. The process afterwards is even more agonizing as your whole body rejects and gets rid of all your bodily fluids, while your body becomes accustomed to the changes. It is horrible, and even if it was a simple bite I would never force something like that on Mason. Consent is something I heavily rely on, which is why…” Stiles froze as memories from when he was changing came back to him. Dark memories he kept hidden away, it was a dark time in his life. He remembers being dragged and locked away in a coffin while his body changed with the shift, clawing at stone until his fingernails _bled_ , or how the only sign of light he saw was from poorly lit candles. Not once had he seen the sun durning the process.

“Stiles?”

Looking up from where he was staring off, he saw the concerned look written all over the Alpha’s face. Hesitant to say anything, Stiles shook his head and said, “It’s nothing. But let me just tell you now, no harm will befall on your pack Derek, no one will be changed.” And then he smirked, “Besides, I know you don’t anymore shifty vampires running around your house.”

Derek stuttered in his response, “What-no, Stiles it’s ok that your a vampire. I mean, it’s-“

Snorting, Stiles patter Derek’s arm as he told him, “It’s cool, dude. I wouldn’t want another vampire running around either, those guys are assholes.” He winked as he left the Alpha to stand there in confusion.

The next day came too quickly, and with it came Stiles and Lydia moving into their new apartment. With the help of the Hale Pack. Of course, that also meant everyone went looking through there stuff, the wolves rubbing their scents all over the furniture and commenting on how old things were. Particularly, Stiles comic book collection which held very dearly.

“God, your such a nerd.” Jackson teased Stiles and he looked at the box filled with comic books from over the years.

“Shut up, I saw you eyeing my original VCR Star Wars set. I see what kind of nerd you are, Jacks.” Stiles smirked when the werewolf just glared at him.

Derek and Boyd moved the furniture into the house one-by-one, while everyone were grabbing boxes from the large moving truck. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the movers that were suppose to be lifting up the boxes staring in shock as Erica carried in three massive boxes inside without any help. God, werewolves are such narcacist. Speaking of narcissist, Stiles narrowed his eyes at the Alpha who had tossed his shirt off onto Stiles couch, and was busy moving the living room coffee table wherever Lydia wanted it to go. That woman had everyone wrapped around her finger. But enough about her, Stiles couldn’t help but stare as the muscles in Derek’s arms bunched and flexed and he carried things. If the pack wasn’t here, Stiles would be doing terrible, nasty things to that man’s arms.

Instead he settled for watching him work out the corner of his eyes, while he filled the bookcase up with books and comics. Noting how Peter was eyeing some of his ancient books about magical creatures, or herd remedies, some written by witches. Allison picked up a large book from the bottom of the box and scrunched her nose up at it, “Why does this smell so weird?”

“Oh, that’s because the cover is made from human skin.”

In an instant the book was out of her hands and on the ground, Allison staring at the book with a look of horror.

“ _Why._ Why would you have something like this?” She asked in terror.

“Well, I have four books made of human skin, this one has a lot on demons, one’s about spells written by some old warlock that I was friends with but he passed away twenty years ago, another is simple edlitch horrors kind of stuff, and the last one’s just a cook book.” He shrugged, picking the book up from the ground and placing it onto the book shelf.

“Who makes a cook book out human skin?” Erica asked, narrowing her eyes at Stiles book collection. All the wolves seemed to be really freaked out over the book, but Stiles couldn’t help but shrug.

“Someone who decided deer skin wasn’t going to cut anymore. I try not to think about it too hard.” He laughed, leaving them to finish putting things away so he could make lunch for all of them. Knowing they’d be starving after doing all that heavy lifting.

He made six plates full of sandwiches, a meat platter as well as a fruit platter, and freshly squeezed lemonade for the Hale pack. Everyone seeming really happy to find there was food after they finished helping unpack the entire moving truck, the wolves having wolfed-haha vampires got jokes-down their food, Stiles went back to the kitchen to make them something else since the sandwiches weren’t as filling. When he heard someone come into the kitchen behind him, Stiles was surprised to see it Derek, the Alpha having not said anything yet as he watched Stiles make two pans of meatloaf for the pack.

“You didn’t have to make us all lunch, you know, we were happy to help.” The Alpha finally said.

Stiles shrugged, “I know. But it’s nice to be able to cook something for people to eat, I use to be a really good cook and being a vampire kind of ruined it. Plus, everyone looked like they were ready to eat one another.” He chuckled at the last part.

Stiles stopped when he felt Derek walk over and stand behind him, the werewolf pressed his nose against the pulse point on Stiles neck and inhaled slowly. Both of them saying nothing as Derek stood there while Stiles went back to mixing the meat in a bowl, a low rumble came from the wolf’s chest before he said, “Tomorrow nights the full moon. You should come over, with Lydia, the pack usually have a massive cook out and then go for a run in the woods. It would be nice…to uh, have you there.”

Unable to stop himself, Stiles felt a grin take over his face. He knew how sacred full moon runs were for wolves, and being invited by the Alpha himself meant the pack really cherished Stiles and his sister. This is what he wanted, he wanted to stay here and be happy with the Hale pack, tell them weird stories of the things he’s experienced over the years of his immortality, he wanted to make them dinner and sit down together to watch a movie. Stiles wanted to spend every full moon running with the Hale Pack and just being with Derek. With a hasty decision, Stiles tilted his head to the side exposing it to Derek in an act of trust. Hearing the Alpha’s breath stutter made something flip and heat up in Stiles chest, his face turning red when Derek brushed his lips over his pulse.

“I’d like that. A lot.” He told Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the Full Moon Run, Scott coming to cause some shit and another body! Find out next week if I'll actually have it finished!
> 
> Also drop by my Tumblr if you wanna chat about Sterek! Tumblr: Funkyracoon
> 
> Your kudos devour the food Stiles has made, and your comments avoid stare at Derek's bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Now onto the rest! not sure how long it'll take me to get the next chapter finished, maybe next week, maybe two months, perhaps you'll have to wait until next year on this same exact date.
> 
> It's happened before!
> 
> But if you'd like to push me along you can find me on Tumblr and beat me with a wooden stick to update, or chat about Sterek in general.
> 
> Your kudos are staring at Derek's biceps, while your comments run their fingers through Stiles messy hair.
> 
> PS: if you want a visual on what I think the vampires look like look up the ones in The Witcher 3: Blood and Wine


End file.
